


Wires

by Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead/pseuds/Firecomingoutofamonkeyshead
Summary: Murdoc finds himself in an embarrassingly, hentai-tentacle like situation with some wayward technology but 2d is there to "save" the day
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 32





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for graphic sex/bj
> 
> Just a smutty one shot for a bit of fun
> 
> Wrote this fairly quickly so have not proof read so please excuse any errors if there are any

It felt somewhat comforting. The oppressing weight of the coiled wires compressing his ribs and the cool smoothness against his skin, it regulated his breathing and forced his muscles to relax.  
Or maybe it was the concussion.  
Murdoc had been fooling around in the basement with electronics from bits of scavenged technological junk from the shores of the wasteland.  
He wasn't really set on an end goal quite yet, but he had started modifying some musical 'machines' and attempting to illicit some otherworldly sounds from manipulating anything that he could get his hands on, to give the album an eerie side to it. He also found that tinkering took up a majority of his endless, crushingly lonely, days.  
_This_ was not however, how he had planned it.

He had got this twisted fantasy in his mind about being fucked by a robot machine after watching a bad hentai tentacle scenario. He had coiled himself in wires, fired in some lazy programming only to have misjudged and be whacked over the head when he was hoisted into the air by a large copper pipe.  
So here he was. Unconcious, elevated and with the god saving remote just out of his grasp on the floor beneath him.  
His head pounded as he came to and he groaned. His biceps were bound by two wires loosely, he could stretch but the remote was slightly out of his reach.  
Great. Now he was going to be stuck here for god knows how long. How stupid could he be?  
If he wasn't in such a desperate state he would almost laugh, what an embarrassing fucking situation.

He resigned himself to slowly starving to death, caught in a trap of his own perversion. He couldn't even write a damn note to explain himself. Not that anyone would likely find him, 2D would probably leave the island leaving him a skeleton. What an image.

Just as he began to accept his fate and lull himself back to sleep, he heard faint tinny footsteps from the steps above. Oh. Oh! Sweet Salvation.  
From where he was suspended about 4 feet off the ground, underneath the metal mesh stairs, he could just about make out a pair of boots clinking their way down the stairs. Past the wall of static tv screens, past the cluttered worktops and into view.  
...2D. Fucking Brilliant. Although, it was better than actual nothing. Which was Murdoc's other available option.  
2D stood just beyond Murdocs feet and smiled in a sardonic and insufferable manner. Before he had a chance to speak Murdoc snapped.  
"Get me the control and don't say a bloody word or I'll knock your teeth out your arse"  
2D simply snorted in response and stood.  
"That's going to be pretty hard to do from where you're situated, Murdoc" 2D wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack but he knew when he had a good thing in front of him. Murdoc thrashed his arms in anger but it was no use.  
To his chagrin, 2D dragged a small swivel stool to sit directly below him and rested his chin on his hand, eyes half-lidded  
"WHAT in Satans name do you think you are up to?" Murdoc shrilled.  
"Oh I'm just going to watch you" 2d responded, cooly.  
Something about his voice sent a gelid shiver down his neck. His jaw tensed and he twitched in return.  
He was bare-chested, only a thong on, looking green and delicious. As 2D's eyes raked over him with the aura of a staved predator with its prey in its sights, a bolt of electricity was sent to Murdocs cock.  
Blushing and embarrassed he huffed out his nostrils and thrashed against his restraints.  
"Come on D let me out"  
2D had noticed Murdocs cock straining against the now salaciously thin material of his underwear, threatening to free itself, as Murdoc thrashed it did nothing but bounce him around. Watching him arch his back made 2D bite down on his bottom lip, his own jeans becoming suddenly quite tight.

"I don't think you want to be let out do you Muds?" 2D's voice had darkened and he placed his palms on his knees, leaning forward to lead a lingering stare into Murdocs eyes.  
Black pits of despair, Murdoc thought as he saw himself reflected, pathetically in his glossy eyes. Narrowed, under heavy lids.  
"Alright, then could you.. do something you know" If he wasn't getting out, he could at least maybe half fulfil his fantasy. It wasn't the best situation in the world, but Murdoc was kind of getting off on this tied up, helpless bit he was putting on.  
"I could..." 2D smirked, trailed off and sat back in his chair, relaxing. "But what would be the fun in that"  
Fucking tease.

It sent a shot of electricity again down to his crotch and Murdoc looked down helplessly as precum began to seep through and leave an adorably, pitiful little damp patch on his underwear. He thrashed again, face growing redder. He couldn't believe he was about to say this but he was desperate, the heat of his crotch was burning unbelievably. He could feel the sweat trickle down the back of his neck. The air was thick and stifled, he could basically feel his breath being shared by 2D and it made everything all the hotter. It was like the world was under a magnifying glass.  
"2D..." He whined, again jutting his hips up trying to relieve any pressure he could, but there was nothing but air to grind against.  
2D stepped off his chair and walked closer, between Murdocs splayed legs. Murdoc looked down beneath half-closed lids, the anticipation sending his pulse rocketing.  
2D hooked his fingers around Murdocs thong and ripped it off, thankfully it wasn't one of his favourites. Disregarding it on to the floor, he knelt and gazed at Murdocs cock which was now eye level with him and very angry looking, having been starved of attention.

Murdoc was sick of waiting but he was also scared of pissing 2d off so he'd leave him like this. He muttered another "Please" to let him know he was still waiting.  
Then 2d tilted his head back and ran his tongue all the way up the length of Murdocs cock, swirling it once around the head. Murdoc let his head fall back in bliss. It felt like a shot of heroin.  
2D almost bottomed out on him, one hand around the base and the other hand holding his balls, which he was thankful for because gravity was really not his friend at this moment in time.  
2D worked it out for a little while, earning little gasps and sighs from Murdoc. However when he tightened his grip and began to move his hand in tandem with his mouth, Murdoc's gasps evolved to moans and he was soon squirming against the wires that held him, his sweat causing his limbs to slide against them.  
It was agonising not to be able to touch 2D, to be bound and have to sit back and watch. There were moments where 2D would hit a particularly sensitive nerve and Murdocs body would jerk up involuntarily, he swore he could feel 2D smirk against him when this happened.  
2D began to pick up the pace and soon Murdoc felt the tightening feeling behind his ears, a kind of bubbling rising feeling and he knew that he was about to blow.  
"I-"  
Before he could finish his warning 2D let go of his grasp and retreated, bouncing back on his heels, leaving a tantalising string of spit as the only connection between his mouth and Murdocs cock.

Murdoc snapped his head down, as soon as he felt the pressure release to glare at the very smug 2D bouncing on his heels slightly, head cocked to the side.  
"UH!? WHAT!?" Murdoc moaned and bellowed at the same time, chest heaving and cheeks scarlet.  
"I don't think you deserve it, I think you should apologise to me first for all the mean things you've done to me" 2d cooly responded, wiping the spit from his chin with the back of his hand.  
It took Murdoc 10 whole seconds to divert some blood from his cock back to his brain to answer him.  
"2D. Stop just-"  
"I have stopped"  
Murdoc flexed his hands into fists a few times and gritted his teeth. 2d was just being as aggravating as usual but Murdoc knew he head to bend to his will to get anywhere.  
He sighed and resigned himself  
"2D _please_ " his cock was still excruciatingly red and begging for attention, Murdoc quivered slightly under 2d's pitying gaze.  
"That's a new word for you" 2d considered letting him off with this but whilst he had Murdoc right where he wanted him he was going to do a little bit of torturing.  
"But not the one I'm looking for"  
Murdoc threw his head back exasperated. There was a very still silence for around 10 seconds whilst he built up some resolve.  
"Ok, christ, you win. I'm sorry Stu, I promise to try and be better" Murdoc couldn't bring his eyes to meet him, he knew that this wasn't the best situation to sincerely apologise but he did mean it. He filed away a more sincere apology for after this was over, but 2d really didn't know how to read a room let alone a situation.  
"and say 2d you are gorgeously talented and probably one of the most intelligent and witty people I've met"  
"Don't push it"  
"Ok" 2D grinned and returned his sweet and graciously warm mouth around Murdoc, he only had to tighten his grip and continue for around 2 minutes before Murdoc screwed his eyes shut and his whole body tensed. 2D swallowed everything and it made Murdocs orgasm last a few heavenly seconds longer.  
After it was over 2D retreated and Murdoc looked down to take a mental snapshot of the beautiful boy, sweat plastering his blue hair to his forehead, spit dripping down his chin and his sparkling eyes looking wantonly up at Murdoc from his flushed face.  
He stood up and palmed the crotch of his jeans, Murdoc could clearly see the outline of his cock (in proportion to his other long appendages).  
"Right you can unbind me now" Murdoc sighed but 2d was already turning his back and stalking up the stairs  
"Oi."  
2d turned slightly and regarded Murdoc with a smirk  
"Oi, where are you going!? Christ no!" Murdoc thrashed again.  
"Sorry I've got something to take care of" 2d called as he turned and sauntered into the light, leaving Murdoc swinging, hopelessly.


End file.
